Falling in a Fairytale
by Mayaty-Cute
Summary: On a large planet, a young assasin named Gamora is sent on a mission to retrieve an orb stolen by a teenage criminal named Peter Quill. To get the orb, she must go undercover in his high school, The Nova Corp Academy for the Gifted. (Highschool-AU! references the plot of the movie DISCLAIMER: WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS)


**Authors Notes:**

_The world of this story is set on one "planet" that contains the same settings as that of the movie – minus Peter Quill's Earth. (That's another "planet" all together)_

_Spaceships are more like hovercars/motorcycles/etc that can hover at multiple altitudes._

_Thanks for checking it out and enjoy~_

* * *

Peter Quill pulled off his headphones as the abandoned city of Morag stretched out before him. He shut off the engine of his hovercar and stepped out, breathing in the grimy air.

"What a dump." He grumbled, pulling out his netscreen. He began scanning the area.

The crumbled buildings were spread in all directions, with piles of old hovercars sitting on the street corners. The Ravagers had barely touched the place, since all the cars were still intact.

Yondu's words rang through his head.

"_You aren't after the parts this time boy, that's sissy stuff. You're after something very important."_

Peter looked down at his netscreen, reading the instructions for the _second _time. He'd read it once when Yandu handed it to him earlier that day, not really giving a shit about what it said.

"Another dangerous mission on a Sunday afternoon, not everyone feels like killing themselves when the weekend is over Yandu." Peter pulled his headphones back onto his head before hitting a button on his Walkman. _Hooked on Feeling _began blasting in his ears.

Music was practically nonexistent on this planet, except at Nova Corp functions. In those situations it was either the dreary anthems of the city-states, or a lackluster electric beat. Being from another planet all together, Peter Quill had one connection to his former home: his mother's _Awesome Mix Vol. 1._

Peter cracked his knuckles and danced lazily down the empty street. His netscreen beeped steadily as he reached the town square. Still swaying, Peter pressed a button on the netscreen that triggered multiple lasers in every direction. The green lasers began to disappear, until one turned bright red. The laser pointed directly into the heart of the dilapidated city hall.

Peter climbed the stairs and kicked the old door, jumping back as it fell forward. He danced over it, twirling as he landed on the dusty marble floor. Across the room, a large cracked netscreen continued to play old videos. It was hoisted above a Travel information booth. Peter rolled his eyes as a perky female voice crackled through the speakers on the walls.

_Welcome to Xandar, the largest city in the Galactic Nova region._

_Enter a world of prosperous living, where anyone can be exactly what they want to be!_

The message became fuzzy, skipping through what looked like personal statements. Peter crossed his arms and began looking around the room. He turned down the volume on his walkman to listen.

_Before the citizens of our beautiful state can join the workforces, our youths train and learn in our illustrious Nova Corp Academy for the Gifted._

Peter scoffed, messing with his netscreen to get the lasers back up. He jumped as it began vibrating. A call was coming through from Yondu.

"Oh crap…" Peter sighed. He hesitated before pressing answer.

"BOY!"

Peter flinched. "What?"

"Are you in Mogar yet?"

"Morag."

"Whatever, have you got the item?"

"I was just looking for it."

"Well hurry up! I don't want the entire goddamn Nova Corps breathing down Rusty's neck if you don't make it to school tomorrow!"

Peter groaned loudly. Even though he was a Ravager, the Nova Corps had roped him into the system when he was discovered on the planet. He'd been found and taken in by the leader of the Ravagers, Yondu, who happened to be the most wanted criminal in the region. To hide his own identity, Yondu had enlisted an old cyborg man named Rusty to act as Peter's caretaker.

According to the Nova Corps, Peter Quill was an adopted teenager living on the outskirts of the city of Xandar, with no affiliation to the criminal Ravagers in any way. Thanks to this, Peter was required to attend school just like all the other citizens. During all of his school breaks and most weekends, Peter was sent on Ravanger missions to abandoned cities.

"I thought you said I didn't have to go back this year!"

"Shut up boy! You know we can't work around the school systems."

Peter grumbled under his breath. Even on this planet, 17 was so close to 18, but no one considered you to be an adult.

"Quit your whining and find the orb boy! I need to deliver it to the seller TONIGHT!"

Peter slapped his netscreen as the image of Yondu disappeared. He pressed his tracker button and got the red laser pointing again. It led him up a crumbling staircase.

The end of the Xandar commercials echoed after him.

_Prosperity_

_Unity_

_Peace _

_We are Xander_

Peter stepped into the unusually clean room. The walls and floors were solid metal. A large pedestal sat in the middle of the room with a shining grey orb hovering behind electric barriers.

"Easy peesy…" Peter popped open a magnet and dropped it in front of him. "Lemon squee-"

The entire room made a crunching sound. This Ravagers magnet was a lot stronger than Peter was used to. He cursed under his breath of the walls began to peel. The orb was pushing against the electric barriers.

"Shit shit shit shit" He jumped around the magnet, grabbing the orb just as it popped out. Avoiding the flying metal, Peter dived out of the room. The entire foundation of the building shook.

"Oh jesus."

Peter sprinted down the hallways as the walls began to fall around him. He slid down the bannister of the staircase and sprinted out the front door. He tumbled into the street just as the building crumbled in on itself.

"Gee thanks Yondu…" Peter rolled over and got to his feet. "…giving me a magnet strong enough to bring down an entire goddamn building-" Peter turned.

2 large creatures with deformed stone heads pointed guns at him. A cyborg stood between them, grimacing at Peter.

"Who are you?" It sneered.

"I'm nobody…" He smirked. "Or…you may know me as Starlord, notorious young criminal…"

"I know nothing of that name."

"Harsh…." Peter grimaced.

"You have the orb." He growled.

Peter looked at the orb in his hand. "What this?"

"That orb belongs to Ronan!"

Peter laughed. "This orb doesn't belong to-…wait….did you say Ronan? "

The cyborg sneered at him. "You are not _worthy_ to speak his name."

"I'm not worthy? Well shit I didn't want to talk about that insane fascist guy anyway."

"You DARE speak of Ronan in such a way." The cyborgs voice boomed. The guards cocked their guns at Peter..

"Oh I dare. In fact I double dare. So if we're done here, I'll be leaving."

Peter clicked his temple, triggering his mask.

"ATTACK" The cyborg yelled. The guards stomped towards him.

Peter jumped back and kicked his own heel, triggering his rocket boots. He launched himself halfway down the street and took off down an alley. When he reached the other side, he stumbled across a crowd of a dozen more guards. They all began shooting at him. Peter gave his best battle cry as he flew through them. He knocked them over quickly and rocketed towards his hovership.

"STOP HIM!" The cyborgs voice boomed.

Peter tucked the orb in his jacket pocket and jumped into his hovership. Rapid gunfire ricocheted off the sides.

"That is so going to fuck up the paint." He slammed the gas and shot the ship forward.

He pulled on the controls, shooting the hovership high above the altitude limit. He remained level for a few miles, before gradually dropping back down. He landed in his little clearing in the woods, the only place he could legally keep his hovership.

"Alright…time to deal with this…" Peter scooped the orb out of his pocket and tossed it around. He hit a button on his netscreen to dial Yondu.

"YOU GOT IT?"

A lightbulb went off in Peter's head. His mind had been racing the whole drive back. He gripped the orb, keeping it out of view.

"….I didn't…."

"WHAT!?"

Peter flinched. "I didn't get it Yondu…sorry." He glanced away.

"If you're lying to me boy…"

"I ain't lying! There were these crazy fascist Ronan followers already in the area. They tried to fight with me and I…"

"You ran away?!" He sounded angry, but Yondu's blue face looked pale.

"There was like 20 of them! These big ugly ninja turtle looking-"

"Shut up boy! You're gonna pay for this!"

"What-"

"You've cost me a big deal boy. I'm in deep shit thanks to you."

Peter tried to act ashamed. On the inside, his blood boiled. _What was so important about this orb? _

"I'm sorry I couldn't get the orb Yondu-"

"Just shut up! Just keep your head down and go to that stupid school. I'm going to have to go and fix this bullshit on the other side of the f-ing planet!"

Peter nodded slowly. "Alright…"

"And if you tell a _soul _ I sent you on this mission, I'm throwing you off a hovership 100 feet up. GOT IT?"

Peter watched Yondu hang up on him - not waiting for his answer. He sneered and tossed the netscreen onto the dashboard. He bounced the orb in between his hands.

"Whatever this is…it's valuable…so I think I'll keep it on my person…" He chuckled.

* * *

Hundreds of miles away, a young assassin sat in a dark mansion. She turned the page of a novel, scowling at the dark pages. Her sharpened senses alerted her of someone approaching. The assassin's sister burst into the room.

"Hey brat….Ronan want's to speak with you."

"Why?"

"Don't _question _him!"

The assassin rolled her eyes and rose from her chair. Her sister wrinkled her nose at her and strode out of the room. They walked to the foyer of the mansion, where the leader of the soldiers, Korath was cowering in front of Ronan.

"I beg your forgiveness Ronan. We were intercepted by a teenager in a Ravager uniform-"

"WHAT WAS HIS NAME KORATH?"

"I don't know-"

Ronan kicked the cyborg, who sparked weakly.

"S-Starlord!" The cyborg yelped. "He said Starlord."

The young assasin glanced at her sister. "What kind of a name is that?" She whispered.

"Shut up." Her sister snapped.

"Now now girls..." They both straightened as Ronan turned to them. "...play nice...Nebula."

"Yes."

"Have the tracker locate this _Starlord _character."

"What about the Ravagers?"

"The Ravagers won't be any help to us...their leader canceled the transaction with the 'buyer'. A shame...I know how much you like killing those fools."

Nebula scoffed, crossing the room. She began typing quickly on a netscreen while Ronan approached the young assasin.

"Gamora...when he is found I'm sending you to track him down..."

Before Gamora could respond, Nebula whipped around. "What?! You said I could have this one!"

"That was before we knew his age. You are most lovely Nebula, but you are a little too..._mature _for a young boy."

"And you think the little _bookworm _actually has a chance of getting the orb from him?!"

"You will not question me Nebula." His voice was stern.

Gamora glanced away as Nebula glared at her. She hated what their relationship had turned into. Everything was a competition for Ronan's attention. _Which I don't even want..._

The netscreen across the room beeped and projected an image onto the wall. Gamora's eyes widened.

Peter Quill

~known by the media as _Starlord _

~an undercover Ravager

A 4th year student at Nova Corp Academy for the Gifted - high school division

Origins: Planet Earth

"A Earthen..." Ronan growled. "How dare a mere mortal touch what is mine...?"

Nebula laughed sarcastically. "And you think _she _can handle _that_?! She sits in her little corners reading those fairy tales about romance. He's practically a picture from one of her Earthen storybooks."

Gamora scowled at her sister. "I am capable of seperating reality from fantasy, Nebula. I accept the mission."

Nebula sneered at her and sauntered away. Ronan nodded. "I'll have the preperations made. You should go train."

Gamora stood still as he walked away, her heart beating quickly. She glanced up at the school identification picture posted beside his biography. His eyes and his smile were just like the pictures in her storybooks. He was practically a prince.

_But he's also the enemy... _

* * *

_And there it is!_

_I know some of you are totally thrown off by Gamora's ooc attitude. But writing this as an AU I'm giving her a softer, more vulnerable side. I also liked the idea of her being a bit of a bookworm. I'm using that to create a but more contrast between her and some characters later on! So I hope that doesn't bother 's still going to be the biggest badass of them all I promise~_

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
